Find You
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: Hari-hariku berlalu, tidak ada yang spesial. Tidak ada yang berbeda sebelum kau datang kembali ke jejak hidupku. Oneshot. Fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini.


Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town © Natsume Inc.

Find You © 2.5.3

Alur datar, OOC, typos dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya.

=FindYou=

Cklek

Remaja laki-laki itu membuka pintu di rumah yang cukup megah. Melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan bernuansa putih tanpa berkata sepatahpun. Melewati ruang tamu, dia yang kira-kira berusia 15 tahun itu masuk ke sebuah kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya, setelah meletakkan tas dan berganti pakaian. 'Selalu begini,' gumamnya.

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar. "Tuan Trent, makan siang sudah siap," sahut seseorang dari luar dengan sopan. Yang dipanggil langsung bangun, keluar dari kamarnya yang besar, menuju ruang makan.

Trent mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan yang bersih dan rapi, kemudian duduk dan memulai makan dengan tenang setelah menyadari hanya dia dan pembantunya yang ada di rumah. Ya, Trent memang biasa di rumah hanya sendirian. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai dokter dan ibunya sebagai suster, tak jarang mereka selalu pulang larut malam. Dan lagi jika tiba-tiba ada pasien darurat saat orang-orang lain sudah terlelap, mereka harus tetap siaga. Tuntutan profesilah yang menyebabkan hubungan antara Trent sejak kecil dan kedua orang tuanya tidak terlalu dekat.

"Ibu dan Ayah menyayangimu, Trent. Kau percaya itu kan?" kata-kata ibunya selalu saja terngiang di telinga Trent, saat Trent menceritakan betapa irinya ia dengan teman-temannya yang selalu bersama dengan orang tua mereka. Meski Trent kecil tak mengiyakan dan hanya terdiam, masuk ke kamarnya tanpa berekspresi, meninggalkan ibunya yang terpaku menatap anak semata wayangnya berlalu.

=FindYou=

"Wah Trent, selamat ya atas peringkat juara umumnya!" Seorang gadis blonde terlihat sumringah saat memberi selamat pada Trent, di hari kelulusan mereka dan teman-teman SMP seangkatannya. Bola mata aquamarinenya terlihat berbinar-binar, mengagumi angka-angka yang tertulis di surat kelulusan Trent. "Oh iya, Yah, Bu, ini Trent, teman sebangkuku dan sahabat terpintarku, dia yang jadi juara umum tahun ini!" Trent hanya tersenyum hambar dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh, dia ini yang kamu selalu ceritakan ya, Claire?" ibu paruh baya berambut senada dengan gadis di sebelahnya bertanya pada gadis itu—Claire. Sontak wajah Claire berubah menjadi merah padam. Pipinya menggembung, sambil memberikan pandangan hei-yang-itu-tak-usah-ditanyakan! pada ibunya. Trent menatap bingung Claire.

"Hmm, Nak Trent, orang tuamu mana? Dari tadi tidak terlihat," tanya ayah Claire yang kira-kira berusia empat puluh tahunan. Trent hanya menunduk, menyadari kembali bahwa hanya dialah yang datang sendiri, tidak ditemani ayah atau ibunya. Setelah cukup bersabar dan menahan diri karena iri melihat teman-teman lainnya yang didampingi, apa dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya tanpa larut dalam emosi?

"Ah— Orangtuanya Trent sangat sibuk sekali, jadi mereka tidak bisa datang, ya 'kan Trent?" sahut Claire, seraya melirik ke iris obsidian Trent, berharap sang empunya menyadari bahwa gadis di sampingnya bertanya kepadanya. "Ya."

Trent hanya memandangi orang-orang yang hilir mudik, setelah Claire dan kedua orang tuanya pamit beberapa menit yang lalu. Sendiri. Ya, dia hanya sendirian. Tak mempunyai kakak ataupun adik, dengan orang tua yang selalu sibuk. Anak tunggal tak memiliki banyak teman yang kesepian. Selama tiga tahun dia menempuh pendidikan di tingkat SMP, hanya Clairelah seorang temannya. Meski di SMP banyak pula teman satu sekolah dasar, hal ini tak mempengaruhi pergaulannya. Di mata teman-teman satu SD, Trent sendiri terkenal dengan kasus-kasusnya. Berandal kecil yang berprestasi. Objek-objek kenakalannya hanyalah pelampiasan perasaannya selama ini. Perasaan ingin diperhatikan dan butuh kasih sayang. Dan saat SMP, Trent lelah berulah. Sosok yang dingin, datar dan irit bicara, hingga ia bertemu dengan Claire, satu-satunya gadis yang pertama kali dia kagumi, tempat ia mencurahkan segala rasa, dan Trent, tetaplah Trent. Pria yang kaku, namun hati yang membara, memalsukan semua tindakan yang melukiskan apa yang dia rasakan.

Jenjang selanjutnya, sekolah kedokteran. Tempat Trent menghabiskan masa remajanya. Memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak keluarganya—meski sebenarnya ini juga adalah skenario ayahnya. Tinggal di asrama, tidak mengubah kepribadian Trent. Dan kehilangan kontak dengan Claire yang pindah dan tinggal di kota besar, benar-benar membuat Trent menjadi manusia yang (seperti) tak punya emosi. Terlebih saat terakhir kali berhubungan, Trent mendapat kabar bahwa Claire sekeluarga kecelakaan, tapi Trent tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Berada dalam kurungan, untuk diri sendiripun tidak mampu melawan. Hatinya beku, jiwanya kaku.

=FindYou=

"Dokter Trent!"

Trent mengalihkan pandangan dari danau di kaki gunung ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, seorang gadis blonde yang tersenyum ceria seraya berlari kecil menghampirinya. Rambut yang digerai melebihi pundak dan menutupi dahi, overall biru senada dengan warna langit, dan ransel di punggung. Sederhana, memang, tetapi mampu membuat siapapun terpana. Pembawaan yang lugu, polos dan riang.

"Ah, disini kau rupanya. Aku sudah mencarimu ke klinik, tapi Elli bilang kau tak ada, dan aku baru sadar hari ini hari Rabu," ujarnya sambil terkekeh, setelah mengambil posisi di samping Trent. "—oh ya, dan ini untukmu, masih segar lho!" gadis itu mengeluarkan sebotol susu dari ranselnya, dan meletakkannya di sebelah Trent.

"Terima kasih, Claire. Susu memang bagus untuk tulang, karena mengandung banyak—"

"Sudah cepat diminum susunya!" potong gadis yang dipanggil Claire oleh Trent, seraya menatap lekat-lekat pria berjas putih di sampingnya yang kira-kira berusia 23 tahun. Trent hanya mengangguk, membuka tutup botol dan mulai menikmati minuman sehat kesukaannya itu.

Hening yang tercipta terpecah saat Trent membuang pandangannya ke air danau yang jernih dan Claire mulai membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Hn."

"Hahaha, aku benar-benar merasa bodoh, bisa tertipu iklan konyol di koran itu, tapi sekarang aku bersyukur sekali karena itu aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Claire tersenyum simpul, sebelum menyambung perkataannya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku sekarang jika masih bekerja dengan rutinitas yang menjengkelkan, bisa membuatku gila." lirihnya kecil, sambil mengamati pemilik mata teduh dengan alis tegas itu, Trent. Jauh dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar merasa senang, bisa berada di samping Trent, dokter Kota Mineral yang dewasa dan perhatian terhadap kesehatan masyarakat lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Dan aku bingung saat kau bersikap padaku seolah kau mengenalku sebelumnya. Padahal kita baru pertama kali bertemu, dan penduduk disini bilang kalau kau orang yang pendiam, sekarang aku bisa melihatnya. Aku hanya merasa kau memperlakukanku beda bila dibandingkan perlakuanmu terhadap penduduk lain di sini." Trent menatap gadis di sebelahnya.

"Ya, itu karena kau adalah wanita. Aku merasa kagum sekaligus khawatir, karena kau haus mengurus kebun dan ternakmu sendirian. Juga...kupikir kau adalah sahabat lamaku. Kau sangat mirip dan namamu juga sama. Hanya pada dialah tempatku mengekspresikan segala emosi," Trent mulai angkat bicara. Claire diam, menunggu si dingin kharismatik melanjutkan ceritanya, "dan?"

"Kami kehilangan kontak, saat kami pisah sekolah dan terakhir kali aku mendengarnya kecelakaan." Trent menarik napas panjang, "dan aku benar-benar tak tahu kabarnya dia setelah itu." obsidian kelamnya menerawang jauh ke cakrawala.

"Pasti menyakitkan, ya, kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi." ujar Claire, melempar bebatuan kecil ke danau hingga menimbulkan gelombang dan riak di permukaan air, mengganggu ikan-ikan yang tengah asyik berkejaran.

"Sekitar delapan tahun lalu aku juga kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Mobil kami tergelincir jatuh ke dalam jurang saat kami akan pindah rumah. Hanya aku yang selamat, tapi aku kehilangan ingatan permanen. Paman dan bibiku yang menceritakan, aku benar-benar tak ingat apapun—semua kejadian yang kualami sebelumnya. Yang aku tahu hanya aku dirawat dan disekolahkan oleh paman dan bibiku. Dan kini aku sendirian." Pelupuk mata Claire bergetar, menahan tetesan air mata yang bisa jatuh kapan saja dari matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Hanya sendirian." Claire memejamkan mata, menahan gemuruh yang menyesakkan dada. Isakan Claire menyadarkan Trent yang tersentak, menyentuh puncak kepala dan mengusapnya lembut. Kristal yang hampir pecah itu menatap obsidian pemuda kaku itu, wajahnya merah padam. Dengan refleks Trent menarik Claire ke dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya perlahan rambut pirang Claire yang berayun ditiup angin di kaki gunung, dirasakannya tangis sesunggukan gadis malang itu, 'menangislah sepuas hatimu, sampai kau lega.' batin Trent dalam hati.

"Eh?" Claire kaget, melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan sang dokter.

"A—Ah, maaf. Aku tak bisa melihat seorang gadis menangis, apalagi di hadapanku. A—aku juga merasakannya. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, ditinggal orang yang kau cintai. Kau tidak sendiri, Claire." kata Trent, menyeka pipi Claire dengan jemari tangannya yang dingin.

Sang pemilik aquamarine menatap Trent polos, penuh rasa ingin tahu, "lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

Trent menarik napas panjang, "kedua orang tuaku adalah dokter dan suster, mereka selalu sibuk setiap saat, hingga jarang ada waktu untukku. Saat kecil aku sering berulah hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang lain. Hingga lulus sekolahpun, aku selalu sendiri dan juga aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang tuaku sendiri." Claire menatap Trent iba, merasa sudah memberikan pertanyaan yang salah.

"Tapi kini aku mengerti," Trent tersenyum, "semua dedikasinya benar-benar mulia, mengabdi kepada orang lain yang membutuhkannya. Karena sekarang aku merasakan betapa beratnya tugas dan tanggung jawab mereka. Dan aku menyesal sudah menduga dan menuntut mereka macam-macam hal."

"Trent..."

"Ya?"

"Kau benar-benar orang yang baik. Gadis itu pasti akan bersyukur mempunyai sahabat sepertimu," tatapan Claire menembus sukma Trent yang sudah menyadari wajahnya bersemu, "dan pendampingmu kelak, pasti sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu."

Sunyi. Trent gugup, ia bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri yang iramanya semakin lama semakin cepat dan memburu, karena gadis pujaan hatinya. Semilir angin yang lembut, kicau burung yang hinggap di pepohonan dan gemerisik dedaunan yang bergesek, juga gemericik air danau, menciptakan melodi yang benar-benar menghanyutkan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Claire terlelap dalam sandaran pundak kokoh Trent.

'Aku yakin dia adalah dirimu, Claire.'

Birunya langit, beningnya air, dan hijaunya daun menjadi saksi bagaimana hati kedua insan itu berpaut. Saling bertemu dan merajut kembali kisah yang dulu pernah ada.

=FindYou=

**Jika memang ditakdirkan untukmu,**

**apapun yang pergi pasti akan kembali padamu.**


End file.
